Is it all Love?
by fan of Harry's hermione draco
Summary: What happened that Halloween night no one knows, speculations run rampant but the truth? no one knows save for a single soul... What happened on their fifth birthday everyone knows, different and more vivid as well as vicious versions run rampant but the truth? some know some don't and sometimes knowing something doesn't make everything work...
1. chapter 1

**_Story description:_** What happened that Halloween night no one knows, speculations run rampant but the truth? no one knows save for a single soul...

What happened on their fifth birthday everyone knows, different and more vivid as well as vicious versions run rampant but the truth? some know some don't and sometimes knowing something doesn't make everything work...

 ** _AN_** :this book generally flows around the idea of love... My idea would be that for there to be love somewhere,it always requires some positive emotion or intention(people save someone unknown or even their enemies and fall in love with them after some obstacles) but Dumbledore in the canon just says love is a powerful force..agreed...this does not imply that there are no other forces out there(intelligence, cunning, resourcefulness, loyalty,respect,speech,actions,hate,lust,will, are a few to name)using some of each of the above a person could become more powerful than solely on love...not to say that love makes people do things they wouldn't dream of doing and to ask love of an emotionally challenged person(in canon Harry is essentially starved for positive attention so much that the first time he looks at Dumbledore he looks to him like a would-be-grandfather also the first person to talk nicely to him becomes his best friend, the first women to give him some affection becomes his would-be-mother, such emotionally challenged people are generally more cautious about opening up to anyone to prevent themselves from getting harmed later) is much more worse, so i lean towards the theory of Dumbledore being manipulative/machivilian(is it spelled right?)/a bastard wit a useless heart and a mental brain/believing in greater good/or plain useless peice of decoration...and based on that and some other things i start my much awaited( is it?) story...

I will try to write as much as possible in the next two days before updating it... please Review or PM me only with constructive things... hate reviews are not welcome

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Night had fallen over the Godrics Hollow, neighborhood kids were running about dressed to terrorise younger kids with scary costumes and the older men and women, by holding out large bags to be filled with candies, the reason being that it was Halloween today... But one of the houses folks and kids were not running about doing this but no one from the Hollow even realized it, because that particular house and its occupants were invisible to any and all that the family had not told their secret,it was known to only a handful of people and trusted to be kept with only one person. That person being Peter Pettigrew, a friend of the family's head,James Potter.If a person trusted were to ask the secret,he would whisper to them "James ,Lily and the Potter triplets can be found in Godric's Hollow,residing in the fourteenth house from the graveyard,in the right side of the lane." and an untrustworthy person eould not receive any answer. But such was not the case that Halloween, Peter's mother had been missing and her pillow held a letter threatening him with his mother's life for his silence and the Potter's location, that if he desired to keep his mother safe he would reveal the Potter's secret within 15 minutes of reading this letter or his mother's life would be forfeit. He was quick in his decision to save his mother but both mother and son met their end at Voldemort's cruel hands.

Voldemort's POV:

Voldemort quickly apparated to the Hollow dressed in his usual Dark Lord garb. Most of the neighborhood kids shy away from him due to fright but some brave ones also laugh thinking of him to be some Halloweenish-Clown.He was tempted to kill all the children but it would ruin his chances of completing what he came here to do. The prophecy that his spy had told him(though incomplete) had been bothering him for many months and finally his hard work was going to come to fruition today. Finally he found these cursed maggots and he was going to crush them today and kill off the competition before it ever became a competition. He walked towards the house and silently cast the unlocking spell,as soon as he set his foot inside there was a loud wail of the wards alerting the Potters. He saw James jump up and come towards him but he bore no wand so Voldemort was easily able to petrify him.He continued onwards, towards the triplets' room. He didn't find the mother of the babies,having been told that she had to go visit one of her muggle friends' for some engagement party.As soon as he stepped into the room he saw a large crib holding the triplets. Two of them had red hair like their mother and one had raven black hair, all were boys and all were staring at him with drowsy eyes having been woken up by the wails of the wards.The smaller of the red haired boys and the raven haired boy both had emerald green eyes like their mother and both held each other the rave haired covering his youngest sibling, the third one blue eyed red haired(having prominent Gryffindor features) was starting at him. Voldemort thought that he would might be the one, but wasn't sure so decided to end all three of them and cast three AK's at them, but suddenly the lights of the room flickered and there was a yellowish golden dome and then green...it was the last thing he remembered before black shadowed his eyes and drowsiness tampered with his conscious mind.

James POV:

He was sitting in his living room when the wards started wailing, he quickly ran to the door to check upon the intruder and in his haste he forgot his wand,he one of the best duellers of Britian forgot his wand,as he reached the hallway he was knocked out by a red light.Later he woke up 20 minutes later, groaning when he remembered what happened and quickly ran up to check his children, when he reached there he saw the Dark Lord's robes fallen at the door and he went on inside not caring about those robes, he saw Harry,the eldest raven haired boy,named after his Lily's late father holding a bleeding forehead; the next born, Charlus red haired hazel eyed boy named after his late father holding a bleeding hand and the youngest and smallest of the three, Damein not named after anyone but a compromise name between him and Lily holding a bleeding tongue. He quickli went to them and cleaned the wound and healed it. Both Harry's and Damein's wounds healed up but Charlus' remained unhealed, a mark of serpent on his hand. He became overjoyed that the prophecy had come to pass and his son was not suffering or dead for it,of which he had been afraid of. He had been very afraid that he might lose one or more of his children to that prophecy and had immidiately gone into hiding with their triplets. Now all his boys had come out perfectly of that ordeal and his Charlus had been the one to defeat Voldemort it showed,him having the serpentine mark. Thinking of hiding he got angry, he had trusted Peter and he had failed his trust.He quickly got up and called Sirius, Remus being out for some mission and Dumbledore stating an emergency. By the time they came even Lily had returned home. As soon as she came she asked his reason for such a mood, half happy half angry but he asked her to wait for few moments. As soon as both Sirius and Dumbledore came he started explaning what happened just some time earlier. Everyone was happy that Voldemort had been vanquished though Lily did not like her boys being attacked but she knew how bad it could have been,her husband could have died and even her children could have died and she had not been here to protect them,so she just thanked the fates and relaxed back. As soon as the talks were over Dumbledore asked to meet and check Charlus. James went to the triplets room and saw them sleeping. He took a moment to admire them, gently picked up and carried him back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore started waving his wand muttering something under his breath,smiled to them and returned back Charlus.Lily quickly and held him close.Dumbledore smiled at them and said "he's healthy. To defeat a dark lord and come out of it with just a scratch is magnificent. He is a special baby and is always going to be special.Take proper care of him, he's going to need both of you after this. With this i will take my leave, its already very late and i have to inform everyone of this wonderful news. Goodnight". Sirius also being tired said his own good night and left.

What none noticed was that Dumbledore had tied a compulsion charm around Charlus to make anyone around him give him the best attention possible whatever the cause...This was the point from which everything in future would go to hell, but Dumbledore wasn't the only one who could play games,fate could too and much more magnificently than Dumbledore could.

endofthischapter


	2. 2

**_AN_** : Here is the obligatory note to mention that the characters of the book Harry Potter and their original(canon) story was written by the author J.K.Rowling and not by me, but the plot of this story and some of its characters are my brain children.

 ** _AN2:_** I encourage everyone who finds any mistakes grammatical or other made by me to PM me so that i can correct the mistakes made.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

(The triplets are 4 years old)

James was at the top of the world, recently a publishing company had come to talk to him, asking him for permission to write stories on his son Charlus The Dark Lord Defeater, merely fiction they said, they had convinced him that it would cause no harm to his house and he was all ok with that after all it would give him a vast fortune though it was nothing compared to his earlier fortune (that had been mostly spent on Charlus or in the parties in honour of Charlus, being the father of the person to destroy the dark lord was certainly a benefit to ones fame but heavy on one's pocket. They were sitting in the living room, him, Lily and his boy Charlus, and enjoying one of the custom made ice cream by Florean which was pretty costly but his boy needed the best of everything. So engrossed he was in his thoughts of his son Charlus that the did not see Harry and Damein standing at the door, Damein had tear tracks running down his cheeks and Harry having his arm protectively around Damein, having a single tear in his eyes but stubbornly holding it back.

 ** _Harry's POV:_**

Harry had always thought that after his parents had been a little neglectful towards him and Damein, thinking that his other brother Charlus required their attention more than them(and Harry actually thought Charlus required attention from his parents or his magical condition would kill him surely, but his parents were not giving him any of the proper care required), but still at the least a little attention was required by them, they merited that much atleast,did they not? Especially his brother,Damein who was more connected to his emotions than any person could actually bear, Harry had to usually connect magically with Damein to bring about some control to his emotions or else... But what hurt the most was that some months earlier even Charlus had stopped paying attention to them, them his brothers were not even worth a moments glance now. Harry felt that if Charlus wanted to ride a huge horse, then he had no intention to stop him, it hurt him but greater than that it hurt that Damein was in continous pain over Charlus abondoning them, so Harry would not forgive Charlus over this. Charlus might not remember but Harry remembered,he remembered everything,it was one of his specialities.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his shirt getting wet and got angry remembering why Damein was crying, his parents had not even invited them to have some of the icecream, sometimes it felt like his parents had forgotten them. He gently carried(led) his brother away to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and brought out some ice.He crushed it into small pieces in a cloth, put some strawberry syrup on them and some sugar on it divided it into to piles one large the other small and served the larger one to Damein. Damein hiccuped a little but accepted the crude icecream, though not very tasty was still good to have. Slowly they both finished their ice cream. Damein in a whisper asked,"why do mom, dad hate us?" and Harry felt his temper rise but softly answered his brother"They don't hate us, they are just busy with Charlus" both of them knew it was an flimsy excuse but they still got comfort from it,because they had only each other to depend on.The magical connection between them and Charlus was breaking, it would only take about 5 fortnights and it would break and it caused him worry,but he had no other cures but to stop worrying on it, he knew it would cause them pain but Harry couldn't do anything.

75 days later

Today the bond between them and their brother would break. Harry had cast silencing charm on their room at Potter Manor, they had come here away from Godric's Hollow because they knew that the pain would be too much and the silencing charm couldn't hold it in as he couldn't cast a powerful one with his grandfather's wand that had been there in their attic( he had studied his mother's journal of charms,potions,runes and his father's journal of arithmancy, astronomy, transfiguration and other books in their library as well as at Potter manor but he couldn't understand everything)

The clock was ticking and the time was approaching, and when the pain came it was like they were standing in boiling water, burning them from inside scalding each and every point in their body. He saw his brother Damein crying very hard, sobbing and babbling and cursed his brother Charlus for not listening to his magic and cursed his parents, he cursed them for their foolishness, short-sightedness that because of them they had to undergo this. Finally he also cursed Dumbledore for this, because Harry saw Dumbledore's magical influence on Charlus but not on his parents. Harry had tried to tell them this but as always they hadn't even considered his opinion.


End file.
